1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packing arrangement and a method for packing a product in a plurality of bags or sacks.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequently, larger quantities of a product which is particularly free flowing, pourable, or flowable are packed in such a packing arrangement in quantities that can be transported.
Such a packing arrangement is arranged over a larger area so that the operator can only oversee the entire equipment with difficulty. In particular, alarms may be overlooked. Additionally, the operation of the entire arrangement is time-consuming due to the spatial distances and thus difficult.